


смотри, что вышло

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gun Violence, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Перси никогда не снятся сны.
Kudos: 2





	смотри, что вышло

Перси никогда не снятся сны: он спит когда получится, то есть мало, то есть неудобно, то есть по принципу “закрыл глаза, открыл, продолжил работать”.

Перси никогда снятся сны, но Перси иногда снится кошмар, из раза в раз один и тот же, меняется разве что место. В последний раз, кажется, была какая-то таверна. Они все, друзья и враги, молча сидят по кругу и только смотрят то на Перси, то на револьвер в его руках. В револьвере шесть пуль, и в пятерых Перси всегда стреляет сразу. Реальный Перси всегда знает, что будет дальше. Перси из сна не знает никогда.

_Продолжай._

Он всегда пытается отбросить револьвер, всегда смотрит на Векс чуть дольше, чем на остальных, всегда кричит “бегите”, всегда злится. Перси всегда в этих кошмарах стреляет случайно. В последний раз, кажется, первым был Вакс. Реальный Перси всегда знает, что будет дальше. Перси из сна всегда чувствует облегчение: всего шесть пуль, всего шесть выстрелов, всего шесть смертей.

_Про-дол-жай._

Перси страшно, безумно страшно, но он стреляет ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока не остаётся один. Плачет. Трясётся. Перси направляет дуло себе в висок, жмёт на курок, слышит оглушающий звук выстрела… И просыпается.

Перси снова это снится, на этот раз это лес и всё та же ситуация, всё тот же голос в голове, всё та же гора трупов из заклятых врагов и друзей вперемешку. Перси направляет дуло пистолета себе в висок. Жмёт на курок. Не слышит выстрела. Плачет. Кричит.

Не просыпается.


End file.
